


I thought asking was the hardest part

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day to remember. But he barely did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought asking was the hardest part

He has never been so anxious in his life. 

He kind of thought the asking was meant to be the hard part but this morning he woke up with his stomach in a knot that would make any Boy Scout proud. And it wasn’t getting better, quite the opposite, actually. The ceremony wasn’t that far away anymore but the closer it got, the slower the time seemed to pass. 

He ran his hand through his hair again and turned on his heel not stopping his nervous pacing. 

He was almost ready too. His shoes were shiny and tied, his pants pressed and zipped and his shirt tucked in and buttoned. The only thing missing was the jacket that still hung in the closet. He had time to put it on and it would only make him more nervous anyway. 

Suddenly a dark haired figure appeared in front of him effectively stopping his unfocused steps. 

“Mate, I get that you are nervous but would you at least try to clam down? Because right now you have the look of a man successfully working towards a heart attack. And I don’t think the little one would forgive you such a stunt.” 

At the mention of the reason for his behavior he ran his fingers through his hair again, for the two hundred seventy third time since they entered the room, the dark haired man was counting. He then resumed his pacing and his companion chuckled. 

“What are you afraid of anyway? You are not getting cold feet, are you?” the look sent his way after his attempt at lighting the atmosphere was anything but amused. “You don’t think she would leave you now?” his tone clearly dismissing such notion as stupid. 

“Don’t even joke about it, Tom.” There was seriousness and fear in the young man's voice. 

“Come on, mate, she stuck with you this long she is not going to bail now.” Cue hair flip number two hundred seventy four. “Besides, she said yes, didn’t she?” at this question the young mans face erupted in a brilliant smile. “See, “Tom continued, “nothing to worry about. So pull yourself together, it wouldn’t look good if you fainted before the vows.” 

“You think it would be more acceptable to faint afterwards?” 

“Definitely.” 

The young man laughed and patted Tom gratefully on the shoulder before collapsing into an armchair. 

“Thanks.”

“You are welcome. What are best men for, after all?” 

“To take care of the rings.” The young man answered with a raised eyebrow. 

“What?! Rings?! What rings?!” Tom looked at him thoroughly confused. 

“You don’t have the rings?!!” the calm was gone from the young man's face in a flash and his voice reflected the panic and anger of his expression as he jumped up and stalked towards his best man who quickly reached into his pocket to produce the box with rings. 

“Relax, relax, I have the bloody rings. Did your sense of humor leave with your mind this morning or what?” 

The young man collapsed into the chair again. 

“It wasn’t funny, mate. One more stunt like that and I'm asking Cameron to stand with me.” 

Tom just rolled his eyes at the empty thread and mentally patted himself on the back. Another crisis averted. 

It was several peaceful minutes before the young man stood up and started his pacing again. Tom was trying to come up with something new to take his mind off of the approaching event when the door opened and a blonde woman came in beaming. 

“It´s time, little brother. You should get ready.” And she left again. 

After all the impatience to get to this moment the last thing Tom expected was for his best friend to start hyperventilate. Just when he thought they made it. 

With a sigh he walked to his friend, gripped his shoulders and said in a calm voice trying to get him to look in his eyes. 

“Calm down, Rob. Deep breaths. Inhale, exhale. In and out.” 

“I'm not in a bloody labor. Stop this shit.” Cue hair flip number two hundred and eighty two. 

“Could have fooled me.” Tom said under his breath but loud enough for Rob to hear it. 

He didn’t react, just went to the closet to retrieve his jacket and put it on. He checked himself in the mirror and then turned to his friend taking a deep breath. 

“Ready?” Tom asked and the response was a bright smile that left no room for doubt. Even though his hands shook a little, still. 

They made their way to the makeshift altar in the backyard of the big house and greeted the minister. He briefly scanned the guest already seated but he didn’t really see any of them. After a few seconds his eyes focused on the door he knew she will be coming through. 

Just when he was about to have another panic attack the music started. The piano piece he wrote for her, for this day. And then there she was, on her father's arms, beautiful as ever, radiant as never. 

Her dress was simple and long, held on her body with two thin straps. It appeared to be floating around her moving body and shimmered in the afternoon sun. Her hair was up and adorned with a silver diadem and the only piece of jewelry she wore was her engagement ring. When their eyes locked and she smiled, he was sure his heart stopped beating. 

Time seemed to slow down again as she walked to him but this time he couldn’t care less. All he cared about was her, approaching. 

Later he could remember very little of the ceremony. He saw it, since both their mothers insisted on capturing this important moment for posterity or something, but he had very little of his own recollections. 

All he really remembered from the ceremony were her big green misty eyes and her lips stretched into a loving smile. And the feel of her hand in his. He only vaguely recalled saying I do or exchanging the rings. But he did remember the kiss with surprising clarity. True be told he remembered all their kisses no matter how long, short, passionate or chaste. So maybe it wasn’t such a surprise after all. 

There were apparently congratulations afterwards but all he could recall was the touch of her hand in his. And then dinner. But the only thing he remembered the taste of was her mouth. There was dancing as well, lot of it as the DVD showed, but he only really had a memory of the feel of her body in his arms. 

Another moment that stood out was his teeth around her garter and his lips lightly caressing her smooth skin as he dragged it down her leg. Later his friends teased him that he took his sweet time under her skirt but for him, it was over too soon. It always was. 

It was almost dawn when the last guest left and they made it to bed and their flight was leaving in seven hours but nothing could stop him from making love to his wife. He still couldn’t quite believe it and her frantic movements as they divested of the fancy clothing told him she was feeling the same. 

When he was finally inside of her they stilled completely, their eyes locking. 

“My wife.” He whispered reverently.

“My husband.” She replied softly before their lips met. 

This moment he would never forget. 

The shrill of the alarm clock came too soon and the following journey was long and exhausting. Their honeymoon was a gift and at first they both refused to accept it but later surrendered. They even started to really looking forward to it. After yet another promotion tour and being apart for some time, two weeks on a private beach on a small island in the Pacific started to sound like heaven. But to get there was a different story. 

He had no idea what time they arrived at their destination with the time difference and all and he seriously didn’t give a damn. All he wanted was a shower and a bed. They took the shower together and then collapsed on the giant bed falling asleep in each others arms within minutes. 

When he woke up the sun was shining outside but the room was only dimly lit thanks to the heavy drapes on the window that was taking up one whole wall behind the bed they laid on. 

The comfortable piece of furniture was the only thing in the room beside a few paintings on the walls. Not that they needed anything else. 

His inspection of their room took only a few seconds before his focus was again fully on the woman in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and he could feel her warm breath tickle his skin. Her arm was wrapped around his middle and her leg was settled in between his. He shifted a bit burying his nose in her hair and tightening his hold on her he ran his fingers up and down her spine. Heaven had nothing on this moment. 

He had no idea how much time had passed before she stirred, stretched and then tilted her head to look at him. She smiled softly and her hand cupped his cheek as their lips met in a slow kiss.

“Good morning, Mr. Pattinson.” She whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke. 

“Good morning, Mrs. Pattinson.” He replied. 

The honeymoon could start.

And so could the rest of their lives.


End file.
